NEVER SAME AGAIN
by shizukano
Summary: Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang ,dia teman masa kecilku yang sangat berharga, tapi kenapa perasaan "berharga" sebagai teman sekarang terasa berbeda bagiku, dan dia sekarang adalah SENSEI – ku ...CHAP 3&4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**NEVER SAME AGAIN**

Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang ,dia teman masa kecilku yang sangat berharga, tapi kenapa perasaan "berharga" sebagai teman sekarang terasa berbeda bagiku, dan dia sekarang adalah SENSEI – ku ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KUROKO NOBASUKE (C) TADOTOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **AUTHOR BY :SHIZUKANO –DESU ~**

 **CHAR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU x OC(YASHIRO SHIZUKA) x MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO dll  
RATE : (Terserah anda :D)**

 **WARNING OOC , TYPO,ABSRUD DE EL EL :D**

* * *

 **WINTER CUP** Telah berahir dengan kemenangan sekolah SEIRIN 2 hari yang lalu , banyak hal yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro berubah dan sadar akan apa itu arti kekalahan , tapi bukan hanya itu yang di pikiran akashi , yang lebih menganggu pikiranya di pagi ini adalah seseorang yang di temuinya di luar stadium itu...

.

.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TWO DAYS AGO ...**

Kekalahan sang Akashi Seijuurou untuk yang pertama kali begitu menyakitkan , tapi dia puas karena dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk timnya .

"minna Otsukare , matta ashita", ucap Akashi yang beranjak untuk pulang .

"otsukare ~ , hati – hati di jalan sei-chan". Kata pria berbulu mata lentik yang bernama Reo.

"otsukare , sampai jumpa besok". Dan di susul oleh teman seklubnya.

Setelah berpamitan akashi berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dari teman - temannya untuk menghampiri mobil yang menjemputnya.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat tujuanya mata Merah darah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tiba – tiba instingnya menyuruhnya untuk menoleh ke belakang , dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia mengikuti instingnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat , Kedua matanya sekelibat melihat seseorang , dia tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut tapi hati Akashi mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah bagian yang hilang darinya ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi masih belum bisa fokus terhadap pelajaranya hari ini karena dia terus memikirkan seseorang yang ia lihat hanya sekelibat mata , kalau itu orang asing dia tidak peduli tapi hatinya mengatakan bahnwa "orang itu adalah sesuatu yang hilang" dari dirinya, dia terus memikirkanya , walaupun tidak jelas tapi Empperor eye –nya yang terkenal hebat itu menangkap bahwa seseorang itu Memakai baju berwarna putih dan Rambut berwarna putih panjang , semakin memikirkannya Akashi makin frustasi dan sukses membuatnya Bad mood pada hari ini .

Soal rambut berwarna Putih Akashi teringat teman masa kecilnya dia juga berambut putih , dia adalah teman pertama Akashi mereka selalu bermain bersama , makan bersama, tidur bersama , bercerita ,dan lain – lain .

Akashi sudah mengangap dia sebagai kakaknya sendiri, yah walaupun umurnya cuman beda satu tahun ,tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat Akashi sayangi selain Ibu nya , mengingat hal itu membuat lengkungan di bibir Akashi .

tapi pada saat dia kelas 1 smp tiba – tiba dia pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu entah apa , dia tidak pernah tahu jawabanya, yang pasti Akashi merasa sangat kehilangan Dia ...

.

.

.

* * *

Latihan selesai lebih cepat , karena sang kapten Akashi tidak bisa fokus terhadap kegiatanya hari ini jadi dia mempercepat latihan dan pulang untuk mengistirahatkan Otaknya yang sedari kemarin selau terbayang orang yang tidak jelas itu .

Hari ini Akashi tidak ingin di jemput oleh pelayanya dia ingin sendiri . dia berjalan dengan langkah monoton di pinggir jalan , Mata merahnya kini melihat langit senja berwarna ke emasan yang indah .

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti , Mata merahnya menyusuri seluruh hal yang berada di sekitarnya , dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba – tiba bisa sampai di taman kecil yang berada di dekat rumahnya , kalau di ingat – ingat dia hampir tidak pernah ke sini lagi setelah Kematian Ibunya , baginya kesini cuman membuat hatinya Sakit .

"Sei?"

"Sei"

Akashipun akhirnya tersadar oleh lamunanya karena seseorang memanggil namanya , tapi dia merasa sangat kenal dengan suara itu , suara itu seperti...

"Nee Sei" ,

Akashi – pun langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap orang yang memangilnya .

"Sei ... lama tak jumpa".

Retina Mata Akashi – pun seketika membulat beserta ekpresi nya yang menatap orang yang di hadapanya seperti "tidak percaya".

Hal yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu kini sudah berada di hadapanya .

Seseorang itu , orang yang dianggap berharga baginya , orang yang selalu ia tunggu.

Seorang "Yashiro Shizuka"...

* * *

 **Thanks yang udah mau baca FF ini :'D , masih banyak typo dan kekurangan lainya harap maklum masih newbi ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan chapter 2 menyusul doakan saja tak menjadi WIP abadi XD matta ne ~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 "meet you"**

 _Retina Mata Akashi – pun seketika membulat beserta ekpresi nya yang menatap orang di hadapanya seperti "tidak percaya"._

 _Hal yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu kini sudah berada di hadapanya ._

.

.

.

 **KUROKO NOBASUKE (C) TADOTOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **AUTHOR BY :SHIZUKANO –DESU ~**

 **CHAR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU x OC(YASHIRO SHIZUKA) x MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO dll  
RATE : (Terserah anda :D)**

 **WARNING OOC , TYPO,ABSRUD DE EL EL :D**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sei...lama tak jumpa".

Retina Mata Akashi – pun seketika membulat beserta ekpresi nya yang menatap orang di hadapanya seperti "tidak percaya".

"Sh – shizuka..." . suara akashi terdengar bergetar karena terkejut

Seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi kini berada di hadapanya , teman masa kecilnya yang selalu berada di sampingnya kini telah kembali , Yashiro shizuka telah kembali

"Sei aku pul-".

 **BUKKK**

Sekarang giliran mata Sebiru langit malam milik orang yang bernama shizuka melebar karena mendapati Tubrukan kearah badanya yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbanganya.

Entah apa yang di lakukan Seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekarang ,yang pasti dia sedang melepas rasa rindunya terhadap Shizuka dengan memeluknya .

"Shizu – chan , shizu – chan , shizu – chan". Akashi memanggil nama perempuan itu 3 x untuk memastikan dia benar – benar orang yang dia kenal .

"Sei ... tadaima" ,kata perempuan itu dengan lembut sembari membelai rambut Akashi dengan tangan kanannya.

Hati Akashi terasa lega yang bearti kalau orang yang di peluknya adalah orang yang ia sayangi , orang yang dia tunggu , orang yang akan bersama Akashi lagi seperti dulu .

"Okaerinasai Shizu-chan" . balas Akashi dengan suara yang terdengar lega sekaligus bahagia.

"Sekarang kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu kan?" .

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu Akashi sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan menahan rasa malu karena sudah sembarangan memeluk seorang perempuan.

"Shi – shizuka kapan kau kembali?". Tanya Akashi gugup .

"...". perempuan itu hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke arah Akashi yang lebih tepatnya menatap Mata nya dengan ekpresi datar .

"kenapa diam? , kau mendengarku kan Shizuka?.

"Kau... aneh".

"heh?". Mendengar perkataan Shizuka barusan membuat Akashi heran , memang sejak dari dulu dia tidak pernah bisa mengikuti atau pun menebak cara berfikir Shizuka .

"apa maksudmu?".

"kau... tadi memangilku Shizu-chan 3x lalu kemudian kau memanggilku Shizuka, kau berubah Sei". Tuturnya dengan intonasi gaya bicara yang lambat dan monoton.

"ah.. ya – yang tadi lupakan saja , aku refleks". Akashi mencoba menghindar.

"terserah kau saja". Balas shizuka singkat.

"jadi kapan kau kembali?". Tanya Akahsi sekali lagi .

"... itu ... nanti kau juga tahu".

"kau selalu saja begitu". Balas Akashi dengan helaan nafas .

"Sei , ikut aku".

"ke mana ?".

Shizuka tak membalas pertanyaan Akashi dan berjalan .

Akashi tanpa ragu mengikuti nya dan berjalan di samping kanan Shizuka , dia tahu Shizuka memang penuh teka – teki jadi dia memaklumi perilakunya yang aneh .

"Sei... kau sekarang sudah dewasa". Setelah beberapa menit berjalan Shizuka dulu yang membuka pembicaraan yang sudah pasti tidak bisa di tebak oleh Akashi walaupun dengan Emperor Eyenya sekalipun .

"dan kau sekarang sudah berubah". Lanjut Shizuka.

"berubah?".

"Dulu kau... selalu berjalan di belakangku". Shizuka mengucapkannya Sembari menatap lurus kedepan.

 **DEG!**

Ucapan Shizuka barusan berhasil membuat Akashi terkejut lagi , dia tidak menyangka kalau dia mengingat Hal kecil seperti itu . seulas senyuman pun terukir di bibir Akashi.

"benarkah?".

Shizuka hanya menganguk.

Sembari berjalan entah kemana Akashi diam – diam mencuri pandangan pada Shizuka , Mata merahnya menagkap penampilan Shizuka yang sekarang tidak terlalu berubah seperti dulu , kemeja berwarna putih yang kancing paling atas tak di kaitkan , rok lipit yang panjangnya di atas lutut berwarna putih dengan motif kotak – kotak strip hitam , kaus kaki warna putih , kacamata yang sangat mengkilap – nya itu menutupi warna matanya yang menurut Akashi sangat indah bahkan siapapun yang melihatnya akan masuk dalam pesona matanya yang indah itu . dan harus diakui Akashi tubuh Shizuka mulai berkembang menjadi lebih Dewasa dan ... rambut panjang bergelombangnya tetap putih seputih salju .

semuanya sederhana walaupun dia masih berharap kalau Shizuka mau melepaskan Kacamata nya yang mengilap itu , tanpa kacamata itu keseluruhan wajah Shizuka sangatlha cantik dan imut bak tuan putri dalam buku dongen , tapi sayangnya shizuka paling tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian .

langkah merekapun terhenti di tempat di dalam taman kecil itu , mereka berhenti di depan ayunan yang kosong .

Shizuka berjalan untuk menghampiri ayunan tersebut dan duduk di atasnya sambil mengayunkannya , akashi masih terdiam beberapa detik dan memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di ayunan sebelah shizuka .

"Sei ... maaf aku sudah meniggalkanmu waktu itu". Dan lagi – lagi perkataan Shizuka yang tak di duga membuat Akashi terkejut lagi.

"karena itu aku akan menemani mu lagi seperti dulu". Lanjutnya

"Shizu – chan ...".

"dan juga aku akan...melakukannya mulai besok".

"Eh? , apa maksudnya?".

"kau... juga akan tau besok". Kata shizuka sembari berdiri dari ayunan dan beranjak pergi namun Secara cepat Akashi mncekal tangan kanan Shizuka .

"tunggu aku butuh penjelasan Shizu – chan ?".

"besok... saja , kau harus pulang sekarang, kau ... percaya padaku kan?". Mendengar kata – kata itu Akashi pun melepaskan tangan Shizuka .

"sampai jumpa...Besok". Shizuka pun pergi begitu saja dengan cepat.

Entah kenapa sejak dulu Akashi selalu menuruti Shizuka , dan pikiranya pun semakin membuatnya frustasi apa yang di maksdukna "akan melakukanya mulai besok?".

Akashi pun menghela nafas panjang dan meneruskan langkah kakinya untuk sampai ke rumah dan berharap Hari esok akan cepat datang ...

.

.

.

* * *

 **HEI HO~~ CHAPTER 2 SAYA CEPETIN SOALNYA MASIH BELUM KLIMAKS DAN KEMUNGKINAN DI CHAPTER 3 KLIMAKS NYA AKAN DI MULAI :D MOHON BERSABAR YAH :***

 **SEE YA~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 "My Sensei ?"**

"karena itu aku akan menemani mu lagi seperti dulu". Lanjutnya

"Shizu – chan ...".

"dan juga aku akan...melakukannya mulai besok".

Dan Akashi di buat penasaran oleh perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu , tapi yang pasti akashi harus menyiapkan dirinya terutama jantungnya karena Seorang Shizuka memang benar – benar tak bisa ditebak oleh Akashi Seijuurou...

.

.

.

* * *

 **KUROKO NOBASUKE (C) TADOTOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **AUTHOR BY :SHIZUKANO –DESU ~**

 **CHAR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU x OC(YASHIRO SHIZUKA) x MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO dll  
RATE : (Terserah anda :D)**

 **WARNING OOC , TYPO,ABSRUD DE EL EL :D**

.

* * *

"Hufft~". Akashi menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini , dia terus berjalan menuju Sekolahnya yang bernama Rakuzan dengan tenang , tapi langkah kakinya yang tenang itu tak seperti pikirannya yang gelisah karena ucapan teman masa kecilnya kemarin.

Saat dia memasuki gerbang Sma Rakuzan dia mempercepat langkah kakinya , entah mengapa dia ingin tahu apa yang ingin di lakukan Shizuka pada hari ini .

"AH Sei – chan Ohayou ~". Sapa pemuda berbulu mata lentik yang bernama Reo mibuchi , teman seklub basket Akashi .

"Ohayou ". Sapa si rambut pirang yang bernama hayama dan pemuda bertubuh besar di sebelahnya yang bernama Eikichi.

"ohayou senpai". Balas Akashi

"kenapa kau terlihat tergesa – gesa sei – chan?". Tanya reo sembari mereka berjalan menuju gedung sekolah .

"apa karena pelajaran atau kerena osis?", celetuk eikichi

"Sei – chan pasti tidak terpengaruh oleh hal yang seperti itu , dia bukan kalian", Timpal reo .

"ah ngomong –ngomong soal pelajaran , ada gosip kalau akan ada pengajar baru". Ujar hayama sembari meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala .

"aku tak percaya gosip". Akashi paling anti dengan gosip pun menimpali perkataan hayama.

"kalau begitu , sampai ketemu di klub". Setelah berpamitan akashi langsung menuju kelasnya dengat cepat karena bel sudah berbunyi .

* * *

"Ok selamat pagi semuanya". sapa kepala sekolah

" _ **Kenapa kepala sekolah ada di sini ? , bukankah ini jadwal pelajaran matematika"**_. Batin akashi .

"Bapak akan memperkenalkan guru baru pada kalian , Baik silahkan masuk". Ujar kepala sekolah yang menghadap pintu masuk kelas tersebut , dan otomatis semua kepala para siswa pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kecuali Akashi yang acuh oleh guru baru tersebut .

Tak Tak Tak

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di kelas yang hening tersebut , dan muncul lha sesosok wanita dengan tinggi 168cm berkulit putih pucat , menggunakan kacamata mengkilap , memakai rok lipit putih yang tingginya di atas lutut 5cm ,kemeja berwarna putih yang di balut cardingan berwarna putih plus Jas putih selutut , dan hal yang paling menonjol adalah warna rambut nya putih bergelombang yang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya .

 **SEMUANYA PUTIH**

Batin seluruh murid di kelas yang terkagum akan sesosok wanita di depannya .

Dan Akashi, dia masih belum percaya apa yang ada di hadapanya sekarang , mungkin saat ini kalau tidak ada di dalam kelas dia pasti terkena serangan jantung mendadak , padahal Akashi sudah mempersiapkan dirinya terutama jantungnya dengan "hal" yang tak terduga seperti ini tapi apalah daya ini melibihi kapasitas keterkejutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou .

" _ **Jadi yang di mulai besok adalah ini !".**_ seru batin Akashi .

"Baik sensei silahkan perkenalkan diri anda". Ujar kepala sekolah .

"Watashi no namae Yashiro Shizuka , mohon bantuanya". Sembari menunduk , "ah dan satu lagi di luar lingkungan sekolah kalian boleh memanggil namaku saja , karena sebenarnya umur kita Cuma terpaut satu tahun". Lanjutnya .

Dan sekarang seluruh kelas heboh bak pasar yang sedang mengadakan diskon up to 90% . bagaimana tidak kaget kalau kau dia ajar oleh guru yang hampir seumuran ?.

"Semuanya harap tenang!". Ujar kepala sekolah yang mencoba menenangkan para muridnya ."bapak tau ini mengejutkan untuk kalian tapi Yashiro – sensei adalah lulusan terbaik Massachusetts Institute of Technologydi amerika , beliau menempuh sistem naik tingkat pada saat bersekolah di luar negri jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang dia sudah lulus , jadi bapak harap kalian semua bisa berkerja sama dan satu lagi dia akan menjadi wali kelas kalian mengantikan sesnsei yang dulu". Tutur kepala sekolah .

"Minna, yoroshiku onegaisimasu", sembari tersnyum tipis pada muridnya ,yang kali ini mata sebiru langit malam yang indah terlihat dan itu membuat para siswa termasuk Akashi sangat kagum dan terpesona pada sosok Sensei yang serba putih ini.

.

.

.

 **BEL ISTIRAHAT BERBUNYI**

Seluruh siswa Sma rakuzan sedang heboh karena membicarakan Sensei baru mereka yang serba putih dan Jenius .

Dan Akashi ?

Dia sekarang berada di depan ruang guru ,dan menghela nafas panjang untuk menguatkan dirinya saat bertemu Shizuka .

SREEKK

Dia pun masuk , mata Merahnya menyusuri seluruh ruangan dan tepat di pojok ruangan dia menemukan targetnya yang sedang sibuk dalam dokumen – dokumen sembari mendengarkan musik lewat earphone berwarna putih.

"Ya – yashiro – sensei...". tegur Akashi dengan gugup .

Tangan Shizuka terhenti membolak – balikan kertas dan mata birunya melirik sedikit ke asal suara tersebut , setelah 2 detik berlalu Shizuka melepas earphonenya dan menatap lurus Akashi .

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu , Seijuurou?". Shizuka memangilnya tanpa embel – embel apapun.

 ** _OK_**

Akashi baru sadar akan satu hal nada bicara nya berubah menjadi tenang dan persuasif , dan dia baru pertama kali melihat sosok Shizuka yang seperti ini .

"Bi – bisakah saya berbicara dengan anda pulang sekolah nanti?".

"bicara tentang apa?".

AH! Akashi lupa menyiapkan Alasan untuk hal ini , karena sekarang ini di ruang guru jadi dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau ingin penjelasan Shizuka dengan apa yang dia lakukan . keringat mulai membasahi wajah Akashi , dia harus memikirkan alasan agar orang lain tidak curiga .

"... Sa – saya akan mengantar anda berkeliling sekolah , menurut saya itu adalah kewajiban sebagai saya sebagai ketua Osis". Jawabnya ragu .

Shizuka mengubah posenya dengan tangan kanannya menopang wajahnya di meja sambil menyilangkan kaki dan menatap lurus Akashi .

"..."

10 detik berlalu , suasana menjadi cangung batin akashi , dan dia tak tahan harus di pandang seperti itu oleh Teman masa kecil yang di sayanginya itu .

"Baiklha , aku akan tunggu di sini setelah pulang sekolah nanti". Balas Shizuka.

"ka - kalau begitu saya permisi dulu". Akashi pun pergi dengan hati lega

"Tunggu seijuurou". Tiba – tiba shizuka memangilnya .

Badan akashi pun berputar menuju arah suara tersebut .

"Santai saja, aku adalah Sensei – mu". Lanjut shizuka yang berbicara sembari membolak balikan kertas – kertas itu lagi .

" y – ya", lalu Akashi pergi dengan cepat dari ruang guru .

Saat Akashi pergi Shizuka sedikit mencuri pandangan ke Akashi , walaupun wajah Akashi datar tapi shizuka bisa melihat kalau dia sedang tegang karena berhadapan dengannya .

Seulas senyuman tipis terpajang di bibir Shizuka , yang bermakna dia puas karena berhasil membuat teman masa kecilnya sangat terkejut .

.

.

.

Akashi melesat dengan cepat ke ruang guru setelah ijin untuk tidak latihan basket , dia menggunakan Nama Osis sebagai Alasanya toh tanpa Alasan itu dia juga bebas ijin karena dialha kaptennya .

Di buka lha pintu ruang guru tersebut dan dia mencari – cari sesosok Shizuka , tapi dia tidak ada di ruang guru . Akashi menghela nafas agar kesabaranya membaik menghadapi Shizuka .

"Ah Akashi – kun". Tegur salah satu guru yang masih berada di kantor tersebut

"apa kau sedang mencari Yashiro – sensei ?".

"ya saya sedang mencarinya , apakah sensei tahu di mana dia ?".

"di pergi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu , dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke ruang musik". Ujar si sensei pada Akashi.

"terima kasih banyak sensei". Setelah berpamitan dengan cepat Akashi langsung pergi ke ruang musik yang jaraknya cukup jauh karena ruang musik terdapat di gedung sebelah .

Setelah berlari – lari akhirnya ruang musik terlihat yang sekarang berjarak 2 m di depan Akashi , dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nafas dan mempersiap kan diri lagi , entah mengapa hari ini dia selalu mempersiapkan diri sebelum berbicara dengan Shizuka , padahal dulu tidak se merepotkan ini .

Dia pun melangkah maju setelah hatinya siap , tapi langkah Akashi terhenti secara tiba – tiba .

SREEET

Air di pelupuk mata Akashi tiba – tiba keluar , dia diam memaku di depan ruang musik , penyebab kelakuan Akashi tiba – tiba begini karena Akashi mendengar sebuah Alunan melodi dari piano.

 ** _Kyoukai no mukou ni otoshita_**

 ** _Kitto taisetsuna nanika wo~_**

Melodi piano tersebut di susul oleh sebuah suara dari seseorang .

Akashi kenal dengan lagu ini ! .

Selama ini Akashi sudah mencarinya kemana – mana bagian yang hilang dari hidupnya hingga menyerah , akan tetapi sekarang dia menemukannya ,dia sudah menemukannya tepat di balik pintu ini bagian yang telah ia cari selama ini sudah berada di depan mata Akashi ...

 **To be continued :***

 **Hai shizuka kembali membawakan klimaks yang cukup panjang mungkin :D ... next chapter dan seterusnya mungkin akan di sisipkan lyiric lagu untuk memperdalam pereasaan(heh?) ..dan juga harap maklum kalo ada beberapa typo dan keabsrudtan yah.. so thanks for reading and enjoy it :D /**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 "doki – doki ~ "**

Akashi kenal dengan lagu ini ! , lagu ini adalah lagu yang merupakan kepingan masa lalu Akashi yang berharga.

Selama ini Akashi sudah mencarinya kemana – mana bagian yang hilang dari hidupnya hingga menyerah , akan tetapi sekarang dia menemukannya ,dia sudah menemukannya tepat di balik pintu ini bagian yang telah ia cari selama ini sudah berada di depan mata Akashi ...

.

.

 **KUROKO NOBASUKE (C) TADOTOSHI FUJIMAKI**

 **AUTHOR BY :SHIZUKANO –DESU ~**

 **CHAR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU x OC(YASHIRO SHIZUKA) x MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO dll  
RATE : (Terserah anda :D)**

 **WARNING OOC , TYPO,ABSRUD DE EL EL :D**

.

.

* * *

Melodi demi melodi terdengar di gendang telinga Akashi yang sedari tadi mematung di depan ruang musik itu , perlahan tangan kanannya mengusap air mata yang keluar tanpa di perintah itu , hati nya mulai terasa tenang .

Perlahan akashi membuka pintu itu dengan hati – hati , melodi – melodi itu pun semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya . iris warna mata merah miliknya menagkap sesosok perempuan serba putih yang tengah menyanyi dengan indahnya , helai rambutnya yang seputih salju itu tertiup angin sore dengan lembut ,pancaran sinar matahari senja yang menbus jendela menyinari wajah Ayunya bagai maha karya yang sangat indah nan misterius , membuat mata Akashi tak bisa lepas dari pesonanya yang indah. ( song by : yanagi nagi – wasurenai tame ni , download lha agar kalian meresapinya/buang author)

 **Kyoukai no mukou ni otoshita**

 **Kitto taisetsuna nanika wo**

 **Donna kotoba ga aru no**

 **Shirieru mono zenbu oshiete**

 **Donna kao de warau no**

 **Nee hajimete kureta namida**

 **Watashi no KOKORO mitashita**

 **Mirai no yakusoku oboeteru**

 **Koyubi to koyubi wo karamete kureta anata wo matsu yo**

 **Itsumademo**

 **Kyoukai no mukou ni shimatta**

 **Zutto taisetsuna kioku wo**

 **Ano mori de asobou yo**

 **Sono tsugi wa motto tooku no machi**

 **Ashita mata aeru kana**

 **Sore dake de shiawase da yo**

 **Nee saigo ni kureta namida**

 **Watashi no KOKORO itameta**

 **Mirai no yakusoku wa kieta no?**

 **Jikan ga nagarete harukana kyori wo tadayou ARIA**

 **Kikoenai**

 **Nee hajimete kureta namida**

 **Watashi no KOKORO mitashita**

 **Mirai no yakusoku shinjiteru**

 **Anata no egaita sen no ue ni wa inochi no tsudzuki**

 **Aruiteiru yo**

 **Saketa sora no tsugime kara**

 **Ashita wa nando mo umareteiru**

 **Kondo aetara**

 **Mou ichido yakusoku wo shiyou**

 **Yubikiri de~**

Saat alunan melodi selesai sang pelaku yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang musik , iris mata biru langit malam itu menatap heran Akashi .

"Sampai kapan... kau akan mematung di situ?". Tanya Shizuka

"Eh .. ah iya , a – aku masuk". Jawab Akashi yang baru sadar.

Tangan shizuka bergerak menutup tust piano yang ada di hadapanya , setelah itu dia mengubah posisi nya dengan tangan kanan menopang wajahnya di atas tust yang tertutup sembari menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih itu.

Suasananya masih cangung pikir Akashi , 1 menit pun berlalu mereka berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau...ingin penjelasan kan?". Tanya shizuka yang membuka pembicaraan .

Akashi cuman mengangguk .

"aku ... tak tahu harus .. mulai dari mana , jadi kau .. yang tanya saja". Lanjutnya dan Akashi baru sadar nada suaranya jadi monoton dan lambat lagi seperti Shizuka yang sebelumnya .

"apa alasanmu pergi dariku dulu?".

Kata – kata Akashi yang itu membuat kacamata mengkilap shizuka kini menampakan iris mata nya yang seindah langit malam .

"Sei...aku akan menjawab pertanyaan lain selain itu". ucap shizuka dengan nada sedih.

"kenapa ? , apa yang terjadi padamu saat itu?". Shizuka masih diam dan memalingkan pandanganya ke jendela .

Ah Akashi baru ingat sifat shizuka yang ini dan dia paling membencinya karena kalau sudah memalingkan pandanganya saat berbicara berarti dia sudah tidak mau meneruskan pembicaraan, bahkan sampai mulutmu berbusapun dia tidak akan mengubrisnya .

Akashi menghela nafas yang panjang agar kapasitas kesabaranya terisi kembali .

"Baiklha , kalau begitu kenapa kau jadi guru di sini?". Tanya Akashi lagi , kali ini pandangan Shizuka kembali pada Akashi .

"Aku...butuh uang ".

"Shizuka , aku tau kau sama sepertiku soal materi , bahkan lebih dariku, jadi apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?". Jawab Akashi dengan tegas .

"memang benar aku ...tak kekurangan materi, tapi ... aku kekurangan sosialitas dan .. komunikasi pada orang lain , jadi.. aku bekerja di sini untuk meperbaiki komunikasi ku pada orang lain". Tuturnya dengan tenang .

Entah mengapa jawaban shizuka barusan membuat Akashi jadi merasa bersalah ..

"Sei ... apa kau tidak suka?".

"eh ?".

"apa .. aku di sini menganggu mu?".

Sei baru sadar akan sesuatu yang dia lupakan , cara – cara yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini adalah salah satu cara Shizuka untuk menujukan keperdulianya , dia melakukan ini semua untuknya .

"tidak , sama sekali tidak , aku senang sangat senag jika kau ada di sini" . ujar Akashi sembari tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya .

"Soukah , yokatta ne", balas shizuka.

Pancaran sinar matahari senja yang menembus jendela menyinari wajah Elok dari shizuka Yang kini sedang tersenyum ke pada Akashi dengan tulus , senyumanya berhasil membuat jantung Akashi berpacu dengan sangat cepat , wajahnya pun memerah semerah rambutnya sekarang .

.

* * *

setelah kejadian kemarin saat bertemu Shizuka jantung Akashi selalu ribut , dia tidak bisa memerintahkan jantungnya untuk lebih tenang jika berhadapan dengan Shizuka .

Sudah jam pulang sekolah saatnya Latihan rutin klub basket , Akashi harus fokus terhadap basketnya karena di turnamen Inter high tahun depan dia harus mengalahkan Seirin.

"semuanya mohon berkumpul sebentar! ", seru sang pelatih yang bernama Shirogane Eiji.

Semua para pemain basketpun segera membentuk barisan dengan rapih , termasuk Akashi

"pelatih ada apa?". Tanya Akashi .

"Aku akan memperkenalkan guru pembimbing sekaligus penangung jawab yang baru".

"apa kenapa di ganti?".

"Aku tak tahu ,yang pasti ini keputusan kepala Sekolah" ujar sang pelatih .

"siapa penggantinya?"

"Sensei silahkan masuk".

 **DEG!**

Jantung akashi hampir berhenti melihat siapa yang masuk ke Gym , sosok yang serba putih itu berjalan dengan tegap menuju para pemain yang sedang berbaris .

"Yashiro Shizuka desu , Mulai sekarang mohon bantuanya" . kata perempuan yang serba putih tersebut , Mata sebelah kirinya yang indah kini sedikit terlihat dari kacamatanya dan di susul seulas senyum tipis pada bibirnya yang mampu membuat seluruh pemain yang berada di depanya terpesona .

Akashi ?, dia hanya diam sambil menahan aura hitamnya keluar karena rekan (budak) di klub basketnya memandangi Shizuka seperti itu .

"MOHON BANTUANYA JUGA SENSEI!". Seru kotaro dengan semangat , sudah sangat jelas kalu dia sangat tertarik pada Shizuka .

"Sensei bagi alamat E-mail nya dong", goda Mibuchi reo.

"Sensei apa kau masih Single?". Tanya Eikichi

Suasanya jadi riuh , Dan Akashi berusaha menahan gunting keramatnya agar tidak melayang kepada rekannya(budak) seklub itu , dia tak tahu mengapa dia merasa sangat jengkel saat Shizuka di goda seperti itu , yang pasti dia akan meminta penjelasanya setelah pulang latihan.

.

* * *

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu?". Tanya akashi dengan tegas

"Tidak ada". Balas Shizuka singkat .

Setelah pulang latihan Shizuka yang sedang bicara dengan pelatih Eiji di seret Akashi untuk meningalkan sekolah dan meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Kumohon setidaknya sekali saja berikan Alasan yang bisa ku pahami Shizuka". Keluh Akashi

Shizuka terdiam sebentar .

"Sei... kepala sekolahmu itu orang yang keras kepala , hampir setiap hari aku ... di panggil ke kantornya dan membujukku agar ... aku di jadikan sebagai pengurus untuk tim basket mu , apa kau tau...jarak ruang guru dan ruang kepsek sangatlha jauh, aku ..tak mau membuang energiku, itu..melelahkan". Sekarang giliran Shizuka yang mengeluh pada Akashi .

"be benarkah , maaf"

"sei...mau ke rumahku?''. Tawaran yang baru pertama kali dalam hidup Akashi , sejak dulu Shizuka tak pernah mengajaknya kerumah walaupun pada saat itu dia sudah memintanya puluhan akan tetapi terus di tolak .

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti .

"yang benar?".

Shizuka cuman menganguk .

"ka – kalau begitu aku akan meminta izin ayah dulu".

Shizuka hanya melirik Akashi yang sedang menelepon ayahnya , ekspresi wajah Akashi yang tadinya tegang perlahan – lahan jadi lega sekaligus terkejut , setelah itu senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Akashi .

"Dia mengizinkanku ". Ucap Akashi dengan bahagia.

Shizuka hanya tersenyum tipis sembari melanjutkan langkah kakinya , 10 menit sudah mereka berjalan dan sampailha di depan sebuah Apartemen yang menjulang tinggi dan cukup berkelas .

" ** _jadi dia tinggal di apartemen?"._** Batin Akashi yang sedikit kecewa .

Kediaman Shizuka terletak di lantai paling atas di Apartemen ini . setelah ia memasukan serial kode rumahnya dia pun membuka pintu Apartemen lalu masuk kedalam .

Iris mata Akashi melihat kedalam apartemen yang cukup luas dan tertata rapi , di bagian kanan ruangan ini adalah dapur sekaligus meja makan , sedangkan di sebelah kiri adalah kamar tidur , dan di depan akashi sekarang adalah ruang tamu dengan sofa berwarna putih yang sengaja di hadapkan di jendela ,di sudut ruangan terdapat piano , pemandangan dari jendela ini cukup indah, lampu – lampu gedung pencakar langit di kyoto terlihat gemerlap dengan hiruk pikuk orang – orang .

"anggap saja...rumah sendiri". Ujar shizuka sembari menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Akashi cuman menganguk dan terus menatap ke jendela yang lebar tersebut .

Selang beberapa menit Shizuka keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Sei ... kau mau makan apa?". Tanya shizuka yang sedang memakai celemek berwarna putih .

"Sup tofu saja sudah cukup - .. ". Perkataan akashi terhenti ketika ia menoleh ke arah shizuka .

Iris mata merah Akashi melebar karena yang di lihatnya sekarag adalah Shizuka yang memakai kemeja putih , celana pendek , bercelemek dan ... TAK MEMAKAI KACA MATA!.

Ini adalah pemandangan terlangkah sekaligus terindah yang pernah di lihat Akashi Seijuurou, keseluruhan wajah Shizuka terlihat dan sangat cantik serta manis , kini wajah akashi mulai memerah karena terus menatap Shizuka .

"Tidak ada ... orang yang suka di tatap seperti itu". Tegur Shizuka yang tak nyaman terhadap pandangan Akashi .

"Ma – maaf".

"Kemarilha...makanan sudah siap". Ujar Shizuka yang sedang meletakan makanan di meja makan.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain , hari ini perasaan Akashi benar – benar bahagia , dia sudah lama tak merasakan momen makan bersama seperti ini apalagi dengan teman masa kecilnya yang begitu berharga.

Saat mencoba sup tofu buata Shizuka mata Akashi melebar , sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah merasakan sup tofu yang enak seperti ini, ini seperti buatan ibu nya begitu lembut dan hangat ,seulas senyum terukir di wajah akashi , "ini benar – benar enak Shizu-chan "

"Aku senang kau menyukainya". Balas shizuka dengan senyuman yang lebar sampai membuat matanya tertutup .

 ** _DEG!_**

Lagi – lagi jantung Akashi berdetak kencang , sesungguhnya Akashi sadar perasaan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang , akan tetapi dia adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat Akashi sayangi dan sudah di anggap seperti kakak , apakah aku boleh menyanginya lebih dari sekerdar kakak atau teman ?. Akashi Seijuurou sudah benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Senseinya . ...

.

.

* * *

 ** _Shizuka sedang maso karena malem minggu ini hahahahaha jadi chapter 3 &4 langsung update yah :D , tau lha author itu masih single/ahay ,jadi malem minggu nya di dedikasihkan untuk kalian yg single juga/pret . ok enjoy it guys dan spoiler buat next chapter bakal ada si mayu ngikut .. so waiting me guys :D /_**


End file.
